Finding Our Character!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: After Melody's Story we have Promise's Story. Promise is Melody and Ikuto's nine year old daughter and she's learning how to grow up. This story is going to be just as fun as Melody's to write and read!


**_Maddie: Ohayo! Aloha! Bonjour! Wherever you live! Its me Maddie-Chan! Now I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been busy with school and I wanted to share my new story with all of you! Instead of this story being about Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun its about their first born Daughter (I changed her name... Need to fix it in other story.). Melody is 29 years old and Ikuto is 31. They have Six Kids... Promise, Airi, Ikuto (Jr.), Chiyo, Izumi, and Takashi. Yeah I know what your thinking Ikuto should get slapped... But I'm not gonna slap him. Anyways Promise is Nine years old in her Fourth Year in Seiyo Elementary. Ryo, Kukai and Utau's kid is her best friend, they're the same age. The Guardians are grown up and have kids of their own. Only ones mentioned so far in this first Chapter is Nagi and Rima's kid (Got his name from OHSHC) and Amu and Tadase's Kid (Her name is an American name). Other Guardian kids will be created later. The First Chapter is about Promise getting her first Guardian Character who's name means Rainbow. Rainbow also means Promise because (Not to sound Christian or anything even if I am) God put the rainbow in the Sky to remind everyone of his Promise that he'll never flood the earth again. But this is Promise's Story and its going to be just as crazy as her mother and father's story. Enjoy~~~~~_**

Finding Our Character!

Chapter 1

"My First Character!"

Girl: (Being a fourth year in Seiyo Elementary, I should have my first Chara, but since my mom wields the Crazy Locket and my Dad wields the Lost Key I'm a strange child. I got my mom's chara's inside of me and that's all my talents. In case your wondering I'm Tsukiyomi Promise! I'm the oldest of five children, two younger sisters and three younger brothers. I'm also the oldest child of the once known Higurashi Melody and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm sure you've read all about how my parents became the happy couple they are now. I was the baby they had at the end. Since then its been nine years, making me nine, and my parents have grown up as well. The once known Famous Guardians are still friends with my parents, but Yuiki-San and Sanjou-Kun moved away after Sanjou-Kun got out of High School. Mom and Hinamori-San became sister-in-laws after Uncle Josh and Aunt Ami got married. They moved away too. Auntie Jamie is in High School now and the Guardians kids and me are the best of friends. We are the new Guardians of Seiyo Academy, well not me. This is us kid's story! This is also the story of how I learned the happiness and hardships of growing up! I sure hope you enjoy!) *Promise*

Voice: *Yells from downstairs* Hey Butterfly get up and come downstairs! *Promise wakes up and sits up yawning and stretching like her Dad does, being a Cat, and she stands up and brushes her hair*

Promise: (It's the morning of my first day as a Fourth year Student.) *Runs downstairs and runs into her Dad's arms and he picks her up* Morning Daddy! Morning Mama!

Guy: Morning, Promise. Are you ready for your first day? *Ikuto*

Promise: I can't wait! (This is my thirty-one year old dad if you remember he's only two years older then my Mama.)

Lady: Go get ready and wake Airi and Jr. But don't wake Izumi or Takashi! I have to work today and I'm sure your Dad wants them to sleep until noon. Ikuto go get Chiyo she's awake. *Melody* Tell Airi and Jr. breakfast is waiting.

Promise: (That's my beautiful Mama, Tsukiyomi Melody! Isn't she pretty? Her hair has gotten longer since she was growing up with my Daddy.) Okay!

Ikuto: Okay. *He puts Promise down and she runs up the stairs* She moves faster then me.

Promise: Airi! Jr. Breakfast Time!

Girl: Big Sister you'll wake the twins. *Airi*

Promise: (She's Airi she's five years younger then me. That makes her only four. She loves to play the violin like Daddy.) Hurry downstairs. *Airi rubs her eyes and Jr. Drags his Blanket down the stairs with Airi on his heels* (The one with the Blanket is Jr. he's a three year old who still can't talk. Mama and Daddy says its because he's Mute, whatever that means.) *Ikuto comes towards her carrying a two year old girl with Blonde Hair* (Daddy is carrying Chiyo the Youngest Girl in the family. Somehow even thought Mama has a white-like color hair and Daddy has Midnight Blue her hair ended up Blonde.) *She walks by a room and peeks in on two baby boys sleeping next to each other* (Those two are little Izumi and Takashi. They are twins and the youngest boys of our small family they can't talk yet unlike Chiyo.) *Goes to her room and gets ready*

Mean While….

Boy: Mom! I'm gonna be late why didn't you wake me? (I'm Souma Ryo. My dad is Kukai and Utau is my mom. My cousin is Tsukiyomi Promise.) *Ryo*

Lady: Then eat your breakfast as you run to Oni-Chan's house. Kukai get down here! *Utau* Sanjou-San is going to be here soon!

Guy: I'm awake. Can't sleep with you yelling. *Kukai*

Utau: Your in charge of Ammie!

Kukai: Okay.

Ryo: I have to go get Promise-Chan! *Kisses Utau's cheek and stuffs his toast in his mouth and runs out of the house forgetting his backpack and he runs back in and Utau hands it to him and he runs passed Sanjou-San* Bye Sanjou-San!

Later…

Promise: Ryo-Kun, your late!

Ryo: Gomen! Mom got me up late!

Melody: Utau forgets quickly.

Utau: I heard that! *Drives up with Sanjou-San* Get in!

Ryo: Mom! If you were coming why didn't you tell me?

Utau: Didn't ask.

Ryo: *Sighs* Lets just go! *Promise hugs Ikuto and Kisses Melody's cheek and follows after Ryo*

Later…

Promise: Airi and Jr. have their Charas and I bet Chiyo will get one soon too, but I don't have mine yet.

Ryo: I beat you! *Holds up a Chara Egg* I got an Egg!

Girl: Don't be mean, Ryo-Kun. Maybe Promise-Chan isn't supposed to have one. *Annie*

Promise: (Know-It-All is Hotori Annie-Chan. She looks like her mother once known as Hinamori Amu. Annie sounds and acts like her sweet and kind father once known as Hotori Tadase. Annie-Chan is a second year student.)

Boy: Promise-Chan is like her Mama and can hurt you Annie-Chan. *Kaoru*

Promise: Don't make me kill you. (Smart mouth is Fujisaki Kaoru-Kun, a second year student. He looks like his Dad, but loves Comedy like his Mom. He's the son of the once known Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima.)

Kaoru: *Begs* Don't hurt me please!

Promise: Your Dad has trained you well.

Kaoru: My mom trains me too.

Ryo: With Oba-San I don't doubt it.

Annie: Oba-San is a really sweet lady.

Kaoru: Sweet? Only free time I get is when I go shopping with Dad!

Promise: Okay, I've seen Oba-San and she is not that bad.

Ryo: She's a walking Monster!

Girl: That's no way to talk about Rima-Sempai. *Jamie*

Promise: Oba-San! *Runs to Jamie* (Higurashi Jamie last time she was seen she was just a one year old baby. Now that she's a sixteen year old, she's a smart and independent teenager. She was nine years old when I was born.)

Jamie: Aren't you four going to be late for school?

Promise: What about you missy?

Jamie: I'm heading there, now scoot or you'll be late. Bye! *The four leave and Jamie runs away with a Chara floating next to her*

Promise: (Jamie used to be the Queen's Chair for the Guardians. Now Annie-Chan is Queen's Chair. Kaoru-Kun is King's Chair and Ryo-Kun will be the Jack's Chair. We don't have an Ace's Chair, but I'm going for it.) Lets get to school!

Later…

Ryo: Gym on the first day? Why did I have to be in the same class as you?

Promise: What does that mean?

Ryo: Nothing really.

Promise: So Sensei who's first?

Guy: *Sensei Aoi* How about you Tsukiyomi Promise-Chan?

Promise: Huh? Why me? *She stands up sighing and she closes her eyes as she walks towards the starting point* (I'm not good at running, but I'm good at sports. I wish I could be good at everything.) *Ryo's eyes widen when he sees an egg floating next to Promise and the egg moves back and forth cheering Promise on without any audio and Ryo notices the egg has a rainbow on it that is the symbol for Promise's name and Promise runs and jumps* (I want to be good at Everything I try!) *The Egg hatches and Promise lands a five feet from the line and everyone claps and she stands up and smiles* I did it!

Ryo: (She got her Chara and it hatched!)

Later….

Promise: I'll get the ball! *Runs after it and she loses it getting lost herself* Uh? Where am I? Huh? *She sees a big building* What is it? *She goes inside and she sees an old man* Uh? Excuse Me.

Guy: Is this yours? A friend of mine found it. *Her Chara floats next to him and he tickles* More then one thing here belongs to you. *Amakawa Tsukasa*

Promise: (That's the Caretaker, for the Planetarium, the School President, and even though I didn't know it at the time, My Grandfather.) Uh? No only the ball.

Tsukasa: Are you sure Tsukiyomi Promise-Chan? The Stars say that even though your Melody-Chan's daughter and you think your not destined to have a chara doesn't mean you don't have one already. Do you believe in the Charas? Do you believe they're real?

Promise: Uh? Yeah but how do you know my Mama?

Tsukasa: What kind of Dad would I be if I didn't know my own Daughter's name?

Promise: Huh? Mama is your Daughter?

Tsukasa: Care to join us for Tea Ikuto-Kun?

Ikuto: Sure. Hey Princess. *Places a hand on Promise's head and she looks up at her Dad*

Promise: Daddy who's this guy? *Points to Tsukasa*

Ikuto: My father-in-law. How are you Sensei?

Tsukasa: We're both adults Ikuto-Kun call me by my name.

Promise: I'm still confused Daddy!

Ikuto: You were young when you first met him, but this is your grandfather.

Promise: My grandfather is the School President?

Ikuto: Yeah. He can see the Guardian Charas.

Promise: Like the thing floating next to him?

Chara: Promise-Chan. If you don't believe in me I'll disappear. *Niji*

Promise: Disappear? Why would you disappear?

Ikuto: If the Chara Bearer doesn't believe in their Chara it'll disappear forever. Promise-Chan this is your Chara.

Promise: My first Chara? *Niji floats next to her and smiles and the rainbow sparkles* Why do you have a rainbow on your head?

Niji: My name means Rainbow and the Rainbow is the symbol of your name. *Promise looks at Ikuto who nods*

Ikuto: Promise-Chan your Mama chose your name because when I asked your Mama to marry me there was a Rainbow in the sky.

Promise: So why is the symbol of my name a rainbow?

Ikuto: Because when I asked your Mama to marry me I promised I'd never love anyone more then I love her. You were born from that Promise.

Promise: Oh.

Ryo: Promise-Chan!

Promise: Ryo! I got my Chara!

Niji: My name is Niji-Chan its nice to meet you.

Ryo: My egg hatched!

Chara: Yo! I'm Sora! *Has a symbol of a sky on his head* I'm Ryo's Guardian Chara! *Sora*

Niji: Its nice to meet you Sora. *Shakes his hand*

Ikuto: *Tsukasa hands him the ball* You two better get back to class.

Ryo: Okay Uncle Ikuto. *Runs out of the planetarium with Promise on his heels and Ikuto looks at Tsukasa*

Tsukasa: She's growing up on you Ikuto-Kun.

Ikuto: Yeah I know. She says she only loves her cousin but one day she'll fall in love with a boy she knows. Like Melody did me.

Tsukasa: I'll watch her and Ryo-Kun will too.

Later…

Promise: I got my Chara! Meet Niji-Chan!

Niji: Hello.

Kaoru: She's quiet. *His Chara floats next to him and looks at Niji while Kaoru does*

Chara: She has a rainbow on her head. *Kuro*

Annie: Don't be mean! My Chara is Saki.

Chara: Its nice to meet you. *Saki* I'm Saki.

Promise: My first Chara. I'm so happy you were born.

Niji: I'm glad I was born too Promise-Chan. *The exchange a smile and the Picture Freezes and the Preview Begins*

Preview…

Promise: I got my first chara today! I show Mama, Airi, Jr., Chiyo and the Twins and me and Niji-Chan get into our first fight! Daddy flicks me in the nose like he used to do to his Chara Yoru and Mama shows me her most Priced Possession, The Crazy Locket. She also shows me her scrapbook she made while she was growing up. Next Time "The Story of the Crazy Locket and the Scrapbook!" Catch you next time!

Niji: Its going to be really nice as well right Promise-Chan?

Promise: Of course! See you Soon! *She poses and Niji does too*


End file.
